


The Princess of Chaos

by sky_the_puff



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Consent, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Revenge, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_the_puff/pseuds/sky_the_puff
Summary: What happens when the long lost princess can’t handle her feelings? She (accidentally) creates chaos, mayhem, and drama between her friends (and lovers😏) without even knowing it. Find out what happens to princess Sky as she waltzes her way out of her sticky situation
Relationships: Luka x Zach, Sky x Amanda, Vincent x Timothy





	1. Where it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me this is just a little test run with fanfic I made between my OC’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began: be careful what you wish for... you just might get it

As I looked down at my new home somethings just weren’t sitting right with me. “Ok to recap I’m supposed to be a century old long gone princess and in a few months I’m supposed to be some sort of queen but I don’t know their culture,” I rambled as I paced back and forth in front of my window. “Well at least my friends are my head guards. Ugghhhh I don’t know if I should be angry they kept it from me or glad they could ACTUALLY keep a sec-“ Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a faint knock at my door.

“Princess, may I come in?” I immediately recognized the voice, it belonged to my family’s trustworthy butler Sebastian. “Uhhh s-sure Sebastian come on in,” I say politely as I massage my temples, trying to make sense of my confusing thoughts.

“Princess, are you ok? I heard from the maids that you’ve been through a lot and you barely touched your dinner,”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah Sebastian I’m doing fi-“

“Liar. Sorry Princess but your friends warned me you would do something like this if something big was on your mind. So I’ll ask again what is wrong... Princess Sky?”

My thoughts stop completely, my eyes widen, and my entire body freezes. I finally snap out of it and say to him, “ Oh so my friends told you to spy on me AND use my full title? Typical, look I don’t wanna bother you with it, honestly it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Princess I know you’re upset about something and I’m always willing to listen.”

“R-really?“


	2. Chapter 2

<p1>Indent <p1>

<p1> space between p1 and p2 <p1>

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think in the comments (be honest I can take it😁)


End file.
